


A chance meeting

by Diva31



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Attraction, F/F, No Lesbians Die, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva31/pseuds/Diva31
Summary: Ruby meets her soulmate at a bar. Leti is realistic but supportive.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 28
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid idea I had and wrote a little story. It's not good but hopefully good enough to bring a small smile to your faces. The ending of the show sucked so fanfiction should help and heal us. 
> 
> English is my third language, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Leti, let her gaze roam around the bar they were in – a large dance floor, adequately large bar, tables, stools and people bustling about. Her gaze stopped at two women dancing together very slowly, swaying from side to side but when they started kissing, she averted her eyes, a small uneasiness settling in. 

„You didn't have to come,“ Ruby said as she set a glass of red wine down in front of Leti and sat down next to her.

„I know but I wanted to. I want to show my support.“

„It's not my first time here,“ Ruby pointed out and took a sip of her wine. „You've already shown your support. I don't see why you had to come with me.“

„I'm curious about all this,“ Leti waved her hand around, „and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.“

„Fine but don't come running to me when you get hit on by some ladies here. You're on your own.“

„Oh please, they can probably smell my straightness from miles away.“

Ruby had dropped the bomb of her queerness on Leti and Tic a few nights ago after Leti kept pestering her about getting a man, getting married and having some children. 

'You're not getting any younger' were her exact words. 

It had pissed Ruby off so she had told them both that she didn't want a husband - never did, never will - but she wouldn't mind a wife. It came as a surprise for both of them, neither expecting it and even though Ruby had initially feared she'd get a rejection, the opposite had happened. And now here they were.

„So what do you usually do here?“

„What you usually do in any bar – drink, check out the crowd and enjoy yourself. If the night goes well you might end up with a dance or two and a few phone numbers.“

Leti just nodded, her eyes scanning the bar, taking it all in. 

„You're still single...“

„I never said I'd call those numbers,“ Ruby said and set her wine glass down on the table. She sighed and settled more comfortably into her seat. „I don't come here to hook up or to have some meaningless one night stands. I come here to see my options. I do have a type I like,“ she smirked.

„Oh?“

„Yes, I just don't go for any woman who might show interest. I got standards,“ she explained as her wandering gaze settled on a new guest who had just entered the bar. Leti followed her gaze.

„Seems your standards are high,“ she commented. Ruby shot her a look. „Tall, skinny, blonde and from the way she dresses – rich. Out of your league.“

„Your support sucks, Leti.“

„Just being realistic.“

Ruby continued stealing glances at the blonde who had taken a seat by the bar, ordered a drink and looked pretty out of place. She supposed Leti was right. A woman like her probably wouldn't even look at her, let alone exchange words but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that if she were to approach her, she wouldn't be turned away. 

So she resumed observing the woman and witnessed quite a few approaching her and after a while leaving. Interesting. 

„Seems no-one has a chance with her,“ Leti commented.

„Yeah...“

Ruby was drawn to the blonde. She was sitting but the pull from the blonde was magical. The blonde hadn't noticed her looking but Ruby's whole body was buzzing. She decided not to resist it.

„I'm gonna go talk to her.“

„Good idea. She can tell you to piss off and you can no longer be distracted.“

„We might hit it off,“ Ruby got up and straightened her black dress. She grabbed her purse and rummaged for a mirror, checking herself over and fixing her lipstick. 

„10 bucks says she's gonna tell you to disappear before you can even open your mouth and say 'Hi'.“

„Is that so? My 10 bucks say I'm gonna get her name and a date.“

„You're on!“

„If I'm not back in 5 minutes, you can go on home,“ Ruby winked and walked to the blonde by the bar.

Approaching the alluring beauty, Ruby felt nervous. She was a confident woman but something about the woman threw her off her game and made her feel like an inexperienced teenager.

She took a deep breath before sliding on the stool next to the blonde. She motioned the barmaid for a new glass of wine and turned her attention to the other woman.

„Hi,“ Ruby croaked out but offered a smile nonetheless. 

The blonde turned and looked straight into her eyes. Ruby was taken back – the woman had a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen – she was hypnotized.

„Hi,“ the taller woman finally said with a smile of her own and turning fully to face her.

'Take that, Leti,' Ruby thought triumphantly. 

The blonde might've been gorgeous from across the bar but she was breathtaking up close. Ruby was left speechless for a few moments as she took all the beauty, she was presented with, in. 

„I haven't seen you here before.“

„It's my first time,“ the woman said with a confident tone but noticing the confused look on Ruby's face, she corrected herself. „First time in this bar. I don't go out much.“

„That's why you seem so...out of place.“

The blonde liked her honesty and smiled.

„I guess so,“ she replied and unconsciously scooted closer.

„I'm Ruby,“ she offered her hand.

„Christina,“ she accepted it gently, her touch sending shivers down Ruby's back.

Their attraction was mutual and the air around them electrified.

They stayed like this for a while – hands touching, eyes locked and gaze occasionally dropping down to each other's lips – the sexual tension so thick, one could cut it with a knife.

„Sorry to interrupt,“ Leti suddenly appeared from Ruby's side indicating the 5 minutes had passed, „but I'm gonna head home. Here are the 10 bucks I owe you,“ sliding some bills into Ruby's hand. 

She hugged her, whispered a hurried 'I want details tomorrow' into her ear and took off.

„My sister, Leti.“

Christina nodded but didn't ask more, not wanting to pry. After all, they'd just met.

„So what do you do for a living,“ Ruby tried some small talk, distracting her mind from all the dirty thoughts she had regarding Christina and things she wanted to do to her in bed.

„A family business, nothing too exciting,“ leaving out the information that she was the CEO of one the largest companies in the world – Braithwhite Finance. She didn't want to overwhelm or scare Ruby away. „How about you?“

„I'm a singer,“ Ruby proudly said, keeping it brief.

Once again they were mesmerized by one another. Ruby didn't hide her attraction by checking Christina out from head to toe, her gaze stopping at her blood-red lips that were begging to be kissed. Christina didn't hold back either, noticing the way Ruby looked at her. She licked her lips slowly, the tip of her tongue driving Ruby wild. 

„Do you want to hear some of my songs,“ the brunette asked, her whole body burning from arousal.

„I'd love to,“ Christina got up, pulling Ruby up with her. „I have a piano at my house.“

Ruby slid closer to the taller woman, their lips only inches apart.

„Lead the way.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the faithful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I added one more chapter. It's corny and romantic and I hope you'll enjoy.

Ruby opened her eyes to the Sun peeking through some curtains that were mostly closed but a gap was left open. She stretched and felt around next to her only to find the right side of the bed empty and cold. 

She sighed, got herself into a more comfortable position and took in the large room she was in - Christina's bedroom. Ruby would be lying if she didn't feel a bit overwhelmed by everything and a small voice in the back of her mind, that strangely sounded like Leti, kept nagging at her. 

'It's a one-time thing, Ruby, don't plan your wedding yet', 'You're just an experiment for someone wealthy and bored with her life', 'There is no future for you and her'. 

She shook her head. If last night was any indication, there was something between them, something deep and old, she couldn't put her finger on it. 

But last night was truly something she didn't expect. 

When they left the bar, Ruby close behind her taller companion, she was led to a car that was parked in front of the bar – a silver Daimler, 1950s model, either restored or bought as it was, but not a cheap car. 

Ruby had been taken back but for only a second when Christina opened the passenger door and extended her hand. Ruby accepted the slim hand and was guided to the passenger seat. The blonde got into the driver's seat and with a smile, they drove off. Ruby didn't want to ask but she figured the 'family business' Christina was part of, was doing very well. 

The drive didn't take long and when they pulled up in front of a mansion, Ruby did become nervous. She swallowed hard, thinking perhaps Christina stopped at a wrong house but no, definitely not. The blonde got out and before Ruby could do or say anything, had opened the door for her. Once again she accepted the hand offered and was pulled out and flush against the blonde's body.

Christina caught her gaze and smiled which calmed Ruby's racing mind and growing insecurity in a flash. Their faces were close, gazes jumping from their eyes to their lips and the direction of this night was clear. 

Ruby wanted to ravish the blonde, to make her moan her name and beg for more but she couldn't possibly forget her little promise. She fought her arousal and her need for a few more moments and smiled.

„I promised you a song and you promised me a piano,“ she whispered, the warm air from her breathing caressing the blonde's lips and face. 

Christina put her hands on Ruby shoulders and took a small step back, her smile encouraging.

„Yes, of course. I often forget myself.“

They entered the mansion and Christina closed and locked the door behind them. She motioned for Ruby to follow her. They arrived at a bigger room with lavish decoration but what caught Ruby's eye was the large white piano in the middle of it. She gravitated towards the instrument and sat down behind it, tracing the keys and any surface she would with her fingers.

„It's beautiful,“ she murmured and looked at Christina who was leaning against the piano on the left. She wanted to add 'not as beautiful as you', but decided not due to embarrassment. She didn't want Christina to find out she was a sappy romantic so early. „Do you play?“ she asked and tried a few keys.

„Yes,“ the blonde responded quietly.

Ruby smiled and patted the empty spot beside her. The taller woman joined her, sitting as close as she could to her.

Ruby settled more comfortably enjoying the feel of Christina against her and thought of a song to sing. Settling on one, she started playing, stealing short glances at her blue-eyed goddess.

She sang a song called 'Blue Velvet' in her most sensual tone, each word, each line directed at Christina, in an attempt to flirt and seduce. And succeeding. When she finished the song and dared a glance at her companion, Christina's look said it all – she wanted her. Ruby's breath hitched and heartbeat quickened, she was ready for whatever the blonde had planned. 

Christina broke the gaze and let her hands hover over the keys of the piano, waiting and thinking. Ruby looked down at the hands and swallowed hard – the long fingers inviting and mesmerizing her. She wanted those hands everywhere on her body and those red lips kissing every inch of her skin. 

The hands lowered and started to play a melody, a classic tone – slow, dark and sensuous. She was interrupted when Ruby couldn't take any more teasing, covered one of her hands with her own and turned her to face her. No words were exchanged before their lips finally met for a kiss they had been wanting since the meeting at the bar. 

The kiss was nothing Ruby had expected yet everything she had dreamed of and more. It started slow and evolved to languid and deep. Christina licked into her mouth faster than she expected and Ruby was powerless against the skill she presented with it.

After a while, they somehow moved to the bedroom and the night was full of passion, magic and earthshattering satisfactions for both of them. 

Just recalling the night made Ruby's body buzz pleasantly and she felt the familiar pulsing between her legs and to think Christina wasn't even here, yet her effect and pull still strong. Suddenly Ruby needed her to be here, to once again explore her body with her long fingers sliding against her skin and deep inside.

„You're up,“ came from the doorway and Ruby was interrupted from her daydream.

She composed herself, hoping she wasn't caught.

„You were gone,“ the brunette stated, showing her displeasure with waking up alone.

„I apologize. I had to take care of some business and didn't want to wake you.“ Christina stepped closer to the bed, clad only in a thin silk red robe. It was evident she was wearing nothing underneath. Her hair was damp. „Also decided to shower so I'd look more presentable,“ she added with a small wink.

Ruby's heart soared. How was it possible for someone like Christina to make her feel like a schoolgirl? 

„I missed you,“ she dared, looking away from the blonde and hoping she hadn't said too much too early. 

„I'm here now,“ Christina was now right beside her but still standing. She pulled the covers off the brunette exposing Ruby in all her naked glory. She climbed into bed and set her long legs on each side of Ruby's hips. „Will you forgive me?“ she asked and straddled her hips, her robe still closed, giving her the advantage where Ruby had none.

„I don't know,“ Ruby played along, loving the way the blonde was straddling her. Heat rushed to her lower regions. She sat up higher, not caring about her nakedness and pulled Christina closer and flush against her chest. She captured her lips into a searing kiss which the blonde reciprocated with equal passion. Before they could get too carried away, she broke the kiss and pushed Christina away but not off of her. She liked her in this position – straddling her, lips were swollen, hair messy and panting. „You are forgiven,“ she said with a pleased smile.

She needed to know more about her lover before she went further.

„I am curious,“ she started, „about all this,“ she waved her hand around to indicate the large room and overall the whole mansion/castle. „Tell me about yourself and how it became this.“ 

„Perhaps some highlights then,“ Christina said and took Ruby's hand in her own. She raised it to her lips, kissing each finger gently before starting. „My brother, William, was to inherit the company, so I had decided to pave a different way for myself. I was 16 and a bit naive but determined. I wanted to go into fashion – photography or design, whichever came to me first, but I needed to make a name for myself. So long story short I modelled for a few years – runways, campaigns, photoshoots, you name it – and I was doing well. Then William notified my father he didn't want to take over the business, signed away his rights and took off God knows where. So the responsibility fell on me and poof went my fashion career. Father taught me everything he knew and after I finished school and got the necessary degree I eventually took over. That's how I got here.“

„Wow,“ Ruby breathed, „you were a runway model?“ 

Christina laughed, glad her lover wasn't too overwhelmed and kissed her gently. 

„I still have all the photos and runway videos. You can go through them if you want,“ the blonde winked.

„You can bet your skinny ass I will.“

A silence settled between them until Christina broke it.

„You are uncertain.“

„I can't help it but wonder – why me? I know I was the one to approach you but...look at you and...then me. You could have any woman you want – as beautiful as you, as wealthy, as successful. How can I compete? How can I even hope for something more than last night and today?“

Christina caught her eyes with her own, she looks certain and honest.

„I don't want someone like myself, never did. I want you, the opposite of me.“

Ruby broke the gaze but Christina wasn't having it.

„You are beautiful and smart,“ the blonde continued, „honest, loving and determined. And I don't want anyone else, only you. I don't know how else to say this but I feel things with you, things I've never felt before. It's like I've known you for a long time but forgot and last night brought it all back. I don't want one night with you, I want as long as you'll give me, as long as you'll have me, be it weeks, months but hopefully years and years.“

The brunette couldn't believe the words she witnessed. Could this truly be true? Could she truly be this lucky?

„What you said about knowing me for a long time,“ Ruby said, „I feel the same way and I want the same things with you. It's odd, I'm not usually like this. I don't usually fall for someone so fast but with you, I feel like I could do anything and be who I am.“

„So let's do this,“ the blonde whispered, Ruby's hand against her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. „I want to take you out on dates, anywhere you wanna go, just name it. I want to explore things  
with you – everything. I want to be able to tell everyone you're mine and I'm yours – my girlfriend, my woman, whatever you want to call us.“

Ruby nodded and pulled the blonde in for another kiss. 

„So where do you wanna go?“ Christina asked after the kiss had ended.

„Right now? I'd rather stay in bed with you but I believe our situation isn't exactly equal.“

Christina looked confused until Ruby unfastened the sash of her thin robe and pushed the robe down her shoulders. The blonde sat still, intrigued by what was gonna happen next. Ruby slowly slid her hands over the pale skin presented to her – caressing and pinching where necessary – becoming aroused from the sounds Christina made as a result. 

„What I want now,“ Ruby breathily said, „if for you to slowly ride my hand while I watch.“

A few hours later, Christina was asleep beside Ruby, her head resting on her chest. Their activities had exhausted them both but Ruby felt too euphoric to sleep. For the longest time, she finally felt happy, like everything was finally going to be alright. She smiled as she reached for her phone, deciding to let Leti know she was alright. She was certain her sister was worried. After all, she had left Ruby in a bar with a stranger. 

There was a message from Leti. 'How did it go? Are you even alive? DETAILS!'

Ruby replied. 'I am alright. Last night I found my tall, skinny soulmate.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Find me on tumblr and let's chat if you want: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yesmisshardbroom

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback :)


End file.
